


Propreté et sainteté et tout le reste

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Golems, Omnia, Turtles, a bit of spirituality, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, slightly inappropriate humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics vaguement sur un thème spirituel ;1ère vignette : Un prêtre omnien et ses disciples.2ème : Vorbis et Om, Une tortue retournée.3ème : Un golem, Au bout de la route.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Égorger "proprement" un sacrifice ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Propreté et sainteté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Small Gods_ /Les Petits Dieux  
>  **Personnages :** des prêtres omniens  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il y a bien des façons de se débarrasser d’obstacles sans déchirer leur peau ni trancher leurs veines. Proprement. »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tranchez leurs veines proprement, d’une entaille profonde et bien droite, sans trembler, et surtout visez bien, commande le prêtre instructeur à ses aspirants.

Couteau sacrificiel d’une main et bestiole à égorger de l’autre, les novices n’en mènent pas large. On a refusé de leur faciliter la tâche en droguant leurs victimes pour les rendre plus dociles. Ils vont apprendre sur le vif.

Moment de vérité : est-ce qu’on peut vraiment forcer l’animal à saigner dans une seule direction sans asperger n’importe quoi n’importe comment ? comment faire ça « proprement » quand le but du sacrifice est que le sang gicle dru ?


	2. Om vs Vorbis - Une tortue retournée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Om, pauvre petit dieu sans défense face à son propre cénobiarche tout puissant : quel triste retournement de situation !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une tortue retournée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Small Gods_  
>  **Personnages :** Om vs Vorbis  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ce mortel lui payerait son affront de sa vie. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce mortel lui payerait cet affront de sa vie, très bientôt, et à petit feu, rageait Om en agitant ses petites pattes en l’air et en balançant furieusement la tête de tous côtés à la recherche d’un appui.

Cette saleté de Vorbis ! Qui ne serait rien sans lui ! Enfin plus exactement sans son nom. Plus personne ne croit en Om mais tout le monde croit en Vorbis, est-ce que ça va faire de lui un nouveau dieu qui le remplacera ? Cet espèce de… de gaspilleur qui massacre une tortue innocente et même pas pour la manger ?


	3. un golem - Au bout du compte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un être avec des projets, de vie et de mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au bout du compte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnage :** un golem  
>  **Genre :** gen/doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais c’est sa vie, et la mort lui apporterait le repos. Eternel."  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post _Feet of Clay_ /Pieds d’argile  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La mort lui apporterait le repos éternel, se disait le Golem. Créé pour travailler, il n’avait pas besoin de ça pour s’aider à tenir. L’aide est une notion humaine. Jusqu’à très récemment, il n’était même pas question de mort parmi les golems. Seulement de casse et de fin. Les golems sont des objets, animés mais non vivants, et ne meurent pas.

Mais depuis qu’ils ont commencé à racheter, peu à peu, leur liberté, ils acquièrent une identité nouvelle. Même libres, ils continueront à travailler : pour eux-mêmes. Leur nature ne changera pas. Mais leur finalité… et leur fin, oui.


End file.
